


不、我们不搞CP

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 19





	不、我们不搞CP

汉克被单独叫到富勒的办公室，趁着康纳不在的时候。  
杰弗瑞皱着眉头盯着手上的光屏有好一阵了，面色凝重不说话，汉克看不清楚那上面是什么，但隐约看到一个标志他还是认识的，是政府的标志。  
也就是说是政府那边发来的任务？是什么重大案件吗？  
看着老友这般为难无法开口的样子，汉克已经在心里把雨夜连环杀人案、特大红冰走私案、开膛手杰克什么的都过了一遍。

“说吧，出了什么事？”

从警多年的老警探心中毫无畏惧，当初单枪匹马闯毒贩老巢他都没怕过，何况现在他还有康纳作为搭档，他相信没什么案子能难倒他们俩。

“那我就直说了，目前的情况是，我们需要你和康纳……谈个恋爱。”

“没问…啥？？！！”

汉克怀疑究竟是自己听错了，还是杰弗瑞在开玩笑？但是看后者的神情完全不像是开玩笑的样子。

“就是这样的没错，汉克，政府那边正在跟仿生人合谈，这你是知道的，目前从舆论来看，市民们对和平的期望值很高，所以政府也打算开始着手加强关于人与仿生人和谐共处的宣传，正好耶利哥方面也是这样准备的。”

“这跟我有什么关系？不是、就算跟我有关，但这跟我和康纳…有什么关系？”

汉克始终没办法把“谈恋爱”这几个字说出口。

“你还不明白吗？汉克…”杰弗瑞叹了口气望着自己脸皮薄的老友，“就目前而言，你跟康纳这对cp是关注度最高的！”

“啥？啥关注度？cp……是什么？”

“cp？汉康？”

同时，被耶利哥叫去“配合宣传”的康纳听到这个新名词也是一愣，他花了0.9秒在网上搜索了一下相关内容，得到的资料吓得灯圈都红了，这都是些什么？？！

……汉康R18全彩……

……五十度灰AU/汉康NC-17……

……ABO//汉康p/w/p……

怎么会有这样的东西？！！别说细看那些文字了，光是图片就足以令他差点系统过热了，他怎么不知道自己什么时候就装了双性组件了？还、还生子？！

“可怜的孩子……”一旁的诺丝以某种怜悯的目光看着快要宕机的RK800，“他是不是第一次知道自己有多火？”

“大概是吧？”赛门点点头，“跟在安德森副队长身边，他应该没空去搜这些东西。”

“咳、总之，康纳，你要明白，目前你跟安德森副队长的cp是所有仿生人话题中热度最高的，你们各自代表了人类与仿生人，所以，耶利哥和人类政府方面打算将你们作为典型范例加以宣传，希望你们能配合。”

最后，作为领袖的马库斯发话了，康纳这才从那些海量的信息中抽离出来，并且惊慌的表示否定——

“不是的！我和副队长不是这样的！我们没上床！不不、我是说我们不是恋人，我们只是搭档！”

“冷静、别慌康纳，这我们都知道，你们没上床、没接吻、你也没装xx组件……”

“不，我装了，原型机出厂标配。”

“咳、这不是重点！我的意思是，我们只需要你们就当做是在谈恋爱，假扮！懂吗？”

“假扮？”康纳额角的灯圈终于渐渐转回了蓝色，但他摇了摇头：“不，这是欺骗，这样是不对的！”

“我说什么来着，这孩子真跟那老头子一样死板…这哪儿就像最新型号了？”

诺丝翻了个白眼。

“康纳，我们不是骗人，这只是一个宣传策略，你懂吗？就像曾经的超级英雄电影，那些人类扮演成超人、蜘蛛侠…可他们其实并不会飞，也不会吐蜘蛛丝，他们只是塑造了人类热爱的角色，为人类带去美好和正义的东西，而现在，我们需要你和安德森副队长配合宣传，展示出大家都期待的样子，一段人与仿生人可歌可泣的爱情，明白吗？”

“我…明白了。”康纳似懂非懂的点点头，但随即又坚定的摇摇头：“不、不行，副队长不会同意的！”

“滚蛋！老子坚决不同意！”

汉克就差没把手里那块光屏砸在杰弗瑞脸上去了，那什么可笑的“宣传方案”，这简直是对他人格的侮辱。

“我跟康纳！不是你们想的那样！！”

他瞪着杰弗瑞，后者无奈的摊了摊手：“我明白，汉克，我绝对相信你跟康纳之间不是…‘那种’关系。”

作为几十年交情的朋友，他当然知道自己这个老哥们儿有多直，咳、正直的直，他也绝对相信汉克对那个小仿生人的一切关照都不带任何别样企图，但是……

“有什么办法呢？汉克，你大概低估了你俩在人类和仿生人之间的影响力，你们已经被视为希望和纽带，你们应当肩负起这个责任来！”

“狗屁！”汉克挥挥手，一秒钟都没犹豫的否定了这些官方化说辞，“你们这就是骗人！你们这样对康纳不公平！那孩子才几个月大，什么都不懂，你们就想让他学着帮你们骗人，门儿都没有！我会保护好他绝对不要被人类这些坏行为沾染的！”

“汉克！！”富勒局长忍不住拍了桌子，“这是工作需要！并不是让你们真的做什么，只是偶尔发几张亲密点的照片，配合一下采访！”

“想都别想！”安德森副队长冲他老友竖了个中指，“有本事你开了我！”

然后头也不回的离开了办公室。

耶利哥这边花了一个下午，也依旧没能劝得康纳在这个宣传方案上签字，不管怎么说，康纳就只有一句话——

“副队长不会同意的！”

最后还干脆以“工作时间结束”为理由匆匆忙忙的离开了耶利哥的新办公大楼。

一走出大门，就看见停在马路对面的旧汽车以及靠在车门上的老警探。

“汉克！！”仿生人开心的扑过去，“等很久了吗？”

“也没多久。”

人类张开手臂给了他的小仿生人搭档一个拥抱，明知道仿生人不会怕冷，还是将一条羊绒围巾围在了康纳的脖子上。

“我猜他们也没少为难你？那个该死的宣传计划！”

“还好，副队长。”

回想到网上搜到的那些图文，仿生人额角的灯圈闪了好几下。

“我说，你不会同意的对吧？”

“当然，我拒绝了，因为我知道你一定会反对这样的事！”

“嗯哼，做得对康纳！人类就是喜欢搞这些虚伪的东西，你不用理会他们。走吧，我们回家，今晚你打算做点什么给我吃？”

“我搜到这附近87米处有家新开的超市，里面有上好的雪花牛排，也许我们可以先步行过去采购一下？相扑的罐头也快没了。”

“这提议不错，走吧。”

人类紧了紧仿生人的灰色外衣领口，任由他愉快的挽着自己手臂往超市的方向走去，他们谁也没注意到，大楼门口的台阶上，诺丝正抱着手望着他们。

追赶出来企图再劝说一下的诺丝女士内心毫无波澜，甚至面无表情的眨了眨眼，将雪地里两人的背影拍了下来传送给办公室内苦恼的领袖们。

“我看就不用再劝了吧，他们不会同意搞cp的……这俩根本就是来真的！！”


End file.
